Horn type RF antenna devices typically comprise waveguide power dividers/combiners to divide/combine signals between a common port and an array of horn elements. As the number of feed horns in an antenna array increases, the waveguide power divider/combiner structure becomes increasingly complex and space consuming. Furthermore, operational frequency bandwidths tend to be increasing over time, causing a desire for power divider/combiner structures that can offer high performance over bandwidths approaching the theoretical limits of single mode operation. This can be problematic in many environments where space and/or weight are at a premium. Moreover, efforts thus far to create wider bandwidth, more compact, lighter waveguide power divider/combiner structures have often times resulted in systems that have undesirable performance results.
A prior art waveguide splitter is the magic tee. The magic tee is somewhat bulky and typically involves termination of the delta port.
New devices for improving waveguide power divider/combiner structures are now described.